Bad Example
by Stung by Stars
Summary: Formerly: OCs NEEDED. I thoght it needed a title! Sum: a new semester includes new kids, new relastionships, and new drama. there is a dance coming up which gets you wondering who will go with who? an it isn't who you think... R/R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of Earth and beyond! So I need only 4 OCs. At least 1 boy would be great. Please fill out this profile form below: **

Full Name:

Nickname/name used(optional):

Age:

Gender:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin tone:

Personality:

Background:

Style (I you can make it on Polyvore and put a link to it that would be really helpful or put an outfit link from Google or something):

From:

Favorite bands/singers+songs:

Favorite colors:

Favorite food:

Favorite candy/deserts/etc.:

Favorite colors:

Best friend(s):

Friend(s):

Enemy(s):

Crush (optional):

Roommates(may be switched):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Flaws:

**Please enter! PM me or Review!**

**ENDS: January 1****st, 2012 at 6:00am. I won't be accepting any Ocs after that date and time!**

**-Lauren**

**SIBUNA**

**P.S: I don't care if you enter your OC to another OC contest.**


	2. RESULTS

Hi... *awkard silence* ... on with the winners!

**HappyFace1999(ME)**

Full Name: Jo Bell Thomas

Nickname/name used(optional): Jo

Age: 16

Gender: F

Hair: wavy medium brown hair (shown with her outfit)

Eyes: Green (shown with her outfit)

Skin tone: fair

Personality: nice, tomboy, outgoing, careless, imaginative, speaks her mind

Background: her Mom died when she was 3. It was her and her Dad for awhile and her Dad owns a pizzeria in Queens, where she lives. Has dyslexia and hates it because other kids make fun of her since she can't read as well as them. She is too embarrassed to tell anyone about it, even her close friends.

Style (I you can make it on Polyvore and put a link to it that would be really helpful or put an outfit link from Google or something): .com/untitled_25/set?id=41347337

From: Queens, New York

Favorite bands/singers+songs: White liar/Gunpowder and lead/Kerosene/Crazy ex-girlfriend- Miranda Lambert, Hell on heels/Bad example/the hunter's wife/boys from the south/takin' pills- Pistol Annies, ANY Taylor Swift song

Favorite colors: light blue, green, purple

Favorite food: pizza (plain or pepperoni)

Favorite candy/deserts/etc.: Crunch bar

Best friend(s): Nina and Amber possible OCs

Friend(s): Fabian, Jerome, Patricia, Alfie, OC, OC, OC, OC...

Enemy(s): anyone who make fun of her

Crush (optional): N/A

Roommates(may be switched): OC and OC

Likes: dogs, animals, chocolate,

Dislikes: Math, Carrots, rude people, bullies, yelling

Flaws: Stubborn, has dyslexia and is teased for the way she reads

**sibunastoryteller15**

Full Name: Anna Marie Parke  
>Nickname: Anna, Annie<br>Age: 15 (but you can change it to be the same age as the others)  
>Gender: female<br>Hair: She has straight, dark brown hair that reaches her shoulder blades and full bangs until her eyes.  
>Eyes: hazel (swirl of green and blue, with brown around the edges)<br>Skin tone: relatively fair with rosy cheeks  
>Personality: really sweet and nice, can be a know-it-all at times, girl next door-ish. A real pain in the you-know-where if on get on her bad side. She is laid back (but not too much) and takes time to stop and smell the roses. She likes to have fun and play pranks every once and a while and toys with some people just to annoy them.<br>Background: Grew up in a big house with 3 older brothers (PM me if you want more info on that, one of them goes to the same school as her) in the country side. She has a white stallion that she absolutely adores named Sugar. She knows she is blessed and has a good life. She doesn't tell anyone about it in the fear of them looking at her differently. In fact only one person knows about it – her best friend. She stays grounded and close to her roots. Her dad died when she was ten and her mom got re-married a few years later, so now she lives with her step-dad. She doesn't necessarily hate him or like him.  
>.comcgi/set?id=41351081, .com/gt/set?id=41351743 and .com/untitled_11/set?id=41391663 , and are more of what she would wear out. Basically, her style is vintage, a lot of neutral and some dainty stuff.  
>From: London, England. She grew up on the country side<br>Favorite bands, singers, songs: she likes music in general. Her favorite singers are Adele and Taylor Swift. Her favorite songs are Rolling in the Deep/Rumor Has It and That's the Way I Loved You  
>Favorite colors: beige, sky blue, baby pink (light colors)<br>Favorite food: bacon and eggs, it reminds her of home  
>Favorite candydeserts/etc.: strawberry cheese cake  
>Best friend(s): Patricia, though if they don't seem like they would make best friends they just do :) even they don't get it<br>Friend(s): everyone in general  
>Enemy(s): she tries to avoid enemies, but if you get on her bad side you will end up on her list<br>Crush: Jerome but you can change it  
>Roommates: you pick<br>Likes: horse riding, music, reading, having fun  
>Dislikes: being a clutz, low grades, annoying people (she will annoy you right back)<br>Flaws: a bit of a clutz (yet can somehow still manage to walk in heels without tripping)

**InkHeart4112**

Full Name: Lucas Oscar Lawson  
>Nicknames: (Mostly)Luke; Double L; L.O.L.<br>Age: 16  
>Gender: Male<br>Hair: Messy, short sandy blond hair  
>Eyes: Crystal Blue<br>Skin Tone: Quite tan  
>Personality: Charmer, player, schemer, prankster. He might come across vain and cruel but inside he really cares about his friends and is quite protective or certain female one. However he has everyone believing he's a rebel. Which he is. Unlike Jerome he doesn't get rejected a lot but he has his times. He's a slacker so he only manages a BC average. Him and his 5 other best friends normally hang with each other. It takes very understanding people to get to know him. Most people just judge by his look.  
>Background: He was raised by his single mother as a kid. His father left when he was young and his sister died in a drunken car accident caused by herself so he gets touchy on the subject of his family.<br>Style: Loves wearing jeans, Converse sneakers, and flannel shirts cut to the shoulders  
>From: Mom liked to travel so born in California, moved to Australia, then to Rome, Hawaii, England, France, back to Australia, California, then England.<br>Favorite Bands/Singers+Songs: Paramore~Basically all their songs; Maroon 5~Moves Like Jagger; All American Rejects~Gives You Hell  
>Favorite Colors: Blue; Red<br>Favorite Food: Chicken; Italian food; Fries/Chips  
>Favorite CandyDeserts/etc.: Anything Hershey's; Cookie Dough ice cream  
>Best Friend(s): Jerome; Nina; Patricia; Allie; Amber<br>Friend(s): Fabian; Mick; Mara  
>Enemy(s): Joy {She blackmailed him}; Fabian {Frenemy; Fabian kind of thinks he's bad and untrustworthy}<br>Crushes: Nina; Patricia  
>Roommates: Jerome; Alfie<br>Likes: Playing pranks; Eavesdropping; Skateboarding  
>Dislikes: Being rejected; Shopping; Listening in school<br>Flaws: Hard head; Stubborn; Hopeless flirt

Full Name: Elizabeth Allison Fitch  
>Nicknames: (Mostly)Ellie; Liz; Lizzy<br>Age: 16  
>Gender: Female<br>Hair: Straight, shoulder length black hair with bangs  
>Eyes: Dark brown<br>Skin tone: Peach color  
>Personality: Super smart but not nerdy. Rule maker not breaker. Always saying what's right and what's not and trying to talk people out of doing bad things. Also a super clean freak that follows the rules letter by letter. She's known for saying, "That's not what the schedule says!" or "That's not part of the routine, we have to follow what's given to us!" If you put down your cup she'll put a coaster under it. If you spill a crumb she'll vacuum it up in a heartbeat. If you have a pile of clothes on your floor she'll force you to put it up. She's also very athletic.<br>Background: Her mother's a maid, explaining her cleanness, and her father's a business man. They were never home that much so she took care off her 3 brothers and 1 sister, explaining her Mother Hen personality.  
>Style: Likes to wear sundresses, flats, and flowy skirts.<br>From: England  
>Favorite BandsSingers+Songs: Justin Bieber~Basically all songs, Taylor Swift~Basically all songs, Adele~Someone Like You  
>Favorite Colors: Yellow; Pink; Light Purple<br>Favorite Food: Chinese Food; Salad  
>Favorite CandyDeserts/etc.: Vanilla ice cream; Cookies; Anything that doesn't cause crumbs  
>Best Friend: Mara<br>Friend(s): Mick; Nina; Patricia; Fabian; Amber  
>Enemy(s): Joy {She's mean to her}; Jerome; Alfie {They make a mess on purpose to annoy her}<br>Crush: Mick; Fabian  
>Roommate: Mara<br>Likes: Jogging; Getting good grades; Extra credit; After school clubs; Cleanness; Rules; Schedules; Routines  
>Dislikes: Rule breaking; Unorganized stuff; Messiness; Bad Grades<br>Flaws: Quite pushy; Bossy; Too much of a clean freak; acts to much like a mom

**Fabinalove**

Full Name: Ariana Elle White  
>Nickname:Ari<br>Age:16  
>Gender:girl<br>Hair:bleached blond  
>Eyes:shocking light-blue<br>Skin tone:pale  
>Personality:very peppy,always brightens up peoples days,very girly.<br>Background:She was born in the Netherlands,so she can speak dutch, but then moved to England when she was 6.  
>Style: very Girly and love pink,sequins,glitter,and rhinestones.<br>From:the Netherlands  
>Favorite bandssingers+songs:She loves country so...the band perry and fave song is if i die young by the band perry  
>Favorite colors:pink,pink and pink!<br>Favorite food:pizza  
>Favorite candydeserts/etc.:twix and choco chip cookies.  
>Best friend(s):Nina<br>Enemy(s):none  
>Crush"none,well you can decide if you want<br>Roommates(may be switched):ou can pick  
>Likes:shopping<br>Dislikes:breaking nails  
>Flaws:she isnt the smartest person in the world.<p>

**imarockstar00**

Full name: Jessica Annabelle Rutter  
>Nickname: Jessy or lil sis (to Fabian)<br>age: 13  
>gender: female<br>hair: dark brown and a little black  
>eyes: vibrant green<br>skin tone: not pale but not to tan  
>Personality: bubbly if you know her well, shy if she just meets you, is not afraid to speak her mind if she has to, determined, and a bit of a geek, she also is a greater singer and pianist, she skipped about 3 grades so shes in the same grade as Fabian<br>background: born and raised in England and a bit Italian  
>Sibling: Fabian<br>style: .com/cgi/set?id=39974940  
><span>.comcgi/set?id=39973416 (except the heels)  
><span>.comcgi/app  
>from: England<br>Favorite singers/bands: Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, Paramore, Evanscence, Katy Perry, Skylar Grey, Chris Brown, Avril Lavigne,Rihanna, Adele, Jessie J  
>Favorite color: Green, black, and purple<br>best friend(s): is close to everyone but is closest to Nina and Patricia  
>Friends: everyone<br>enemy: none  
>crush: other OC if there is one around her age lol<br>roommate: OC or Patricia  
>likes: music, history, HARRY POTTER, books, ice cream cake, and sushi<br>dislikes: nosy people, bullies, and harry potter haters  
>flaws: is a bit of a clutz and too stubborn<p>

**ROOMMATES:**

**(girls) room #1 (Nina and Amber's room): Nina, Amber and Jessy  
>(girls) room #2 (Mara and Patricia's room): Patricia, Mara and Joy<br>(girls) room #3 (Attic): Jo, Anna and Liz**

**(boys) room #1 (Fabian and Mick's room): Fabian and Mick  
>(boys) room #2 (Jerome and Alfie's room): Jerome, Alfie and Luke<strong>

**A/N: **_**Chapter 1 will be up soon. The first few chapter's will be in a OC's POV and in their home town where they will be getting their exception letter from the school and their thoughts on it, I thought it was something different that noone else does :)**_

_**-Lauren :D  
>SIBUNA~<strong>_


	3. Jo Thomas

_**NO FLAMES**_

**Hey! So the first person will be.. Jo! Because... I want to...? LOL **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**~Jo's POV, Queens, New York, USA~**

I was wiping down another table in my father's pizzeria. It's another day for me, well sort of it, it was summer now.

My father, James Thomas, came out from the back and went to me, he put a hand on my shoulder, "good job sweetie," he said making me smile, I always like compliments. He looked around before pointing to a table, "How about you take their orders then your off for the day." my Dad beamed.

I nodded and he went back into the kitchen when someone behind me shouted something, "excuse me! Waitress girl! We'd like to order!" I turned to see Madison Berg and the wanna bees sitting at the table my father told me to take care of.

I sighed and put on a fake smile before going over to them, "May I take your order?" I asked, my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, we'd like 3 sweet teas, with lemon a-" she starred at me for a few seconds, "Aren't you going to write this down?" she asked crossly

"Why are you going to forget it?" I shot back at her with a smirk.

"Whatever," she replied with her usual answer and continued to order. Longest order of my life.

After I was done with shift I walked to our apartment building. I went to the mailbox, like every afternoon, to check the mail.

_Bill, bill, letter, bill- _Letter? Without a second thought I opened the letter

Dear Ms. Thomas,

_We pleased to inform you that you've been excepted to England's exclusive school (Don't know the name.) _blah blah blah...

_We expect you here by the the date below._

_From,_

_Principle Sweet _

After I read the letter I read the letter to myself I had mixed emotions, happy, surprised and mad-ish. I ran up the metal stairs that lead to the hall, where me and my Dad's apartment is at, I went to my room and waited there till he comes home.

**Hoped you enjoyed! If so leave a review, if not... go to another story :P. **

_Up Next: Jessy Rutter, Liverpool, England_

_**NO FLAMES**_


	4. Jessy Rutter

_**NO FLAMES**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Me: Mara would you like to do the disclaimer?_

_Mara: Why?_

_Me: Because no asks you to, EVER!_

_Mara: True. HappyFace1999 doesn't own House of Anubis. *turns to me* Am I going to have a big part in the story?_

_Me: No. On with the story!_

**~Jessy Rutter's POV, Liverpool, England~**

_Ow, _I thought to myself as I gingerly touched the side of my mouth. I was going home from the dentist, I got 4 cavities filled. I hate the dentist.

I looked over to the seat in front of me to see what my older brother, Fabian, was doing and hopefully something entertaining. I sighed, he was texting Nina, his girlfriend... again!

It not that I don't like Nina or anything, but it's so annoying! I'm happy Fabian found love and, possibly my future sister-in-law, but I still find all the lovey-dovey stuff so, so whats the word? Stupid!

We pulled into the driveway of my Mom's house. Yes, my parents are divorced, we usually stay with our Mom though. We walked into the house and my dog hurdled towards me like he hasn't seen me in months.

After I greeted my dog went to my room to _finish_ packing. Yup, boarding school. Well at least Fabes will be with me, I should explain that first. I'm 14 and Fabes is 16, but I skipped I couple of grades and now we're in the same grade.

_1 ½ hours later_

"Jessy it's time for supper," yelled my Mom, I quickly yelled back 'K' but she didn't hear me, "Jessica! Get down here now!" I sighed, I swear I think my Mom is losing her hearing.

When I got to the dining room Fabian and Mom eating already, "Hi," I greeted and began to get my food.

Through out all of supper I could barely eat because of the fillings and left most my food. I went to my room and continued the _wonderful _packing experience and then went to bed.

In about 4 days me and Fabian will be in Anubis, although it's the middle of summer.

**Hoped you liked it again R&R. I REALLY love this chapter so I really, really hope you'll like it to. If not... again, go to a different story :P**

**-Lauren :D**

**SIBUNA~**

_UP Next: Anna Parke, London, England_

_**NO FLAMES**_


	5. Anna Parke

_**NO FLAMES!**_

**Me: Amber, Will you do the disclaimer?**

**Amber: Sure! HappyFace1999 does not own HOA. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Anna Parke's POV, London, England~<strong>

I dismounted Sugar, my white stallion and lead him into the stable to bed him down . We where on ower morning ride, as usual.

Suddenly my brother, Daniel ran up to me with a crisp white letter in his hand.

He shook the letter in the air, "Look what I have," he said, it took me a few seconds to figure out what he meant.

_Its here! _Rang through my head. I jumped up trying to snatch the letter, but my attemp failed. He stearched his arm up higher and began to walk away still holding the letter high ubove his head.

We walked back to the house and went inside to see Mom washing dishes.

Mom gave Daniel a stern look, "Daniel Jake Parke! I said to give your sister her the letter! Not hold it over your head!" she yelled sternly.

Daniel sighed before giving me the letter and I smirked. After the first sentence I knew I was in the school;

_Dear Ms. Parke,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Englands Exlusive boarding school..._

I was happy and sad at the same time after read it in my head. Happy because my brother, Mark, is at the school only from what the letter said i'm in Anubis house and he is in Iris house. Sadbecause i'll have to leave Sugar here till the Christmas break.

I hugged my Mom and brother before goignto my room to start to pack my trunck so Mom can ship it tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Like it? Leave a review! Hate it? Go to ANOTHER story! Simple solution! Also, I forgot on the result chapter to put Ari in a room so here is the new roommate chart: <strong>

**(girls) room #1 (Nina and Amber's room): Nina, Amber and Jessy  
>(girls) room #2 (Mara and Patricia's room): Patricia, Mara, Joy, and Ari<br>(girls) room #3 (Attic): Jo, Anna and Liz**

**(boys) room #1 (Fabian and Mick's room): Fabian and Mick  
>(boys) room #2 (Jerome and Alfie's room): Jerome, Alfie and Luke<strong>

**The reason there is 4 to a room on one is because... I want it to be that way... oh-well!**

_Up next: Liz Fitch, London, England_

_**NO FLAMES!**_


	6. Elizabeth Fitch

_**NO FLAMES**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

><p><strong>~Elizbeth Fitch POV, London, England~<strong>

I woke up to the sun streaming into my bedroom, well my shared bedroom. I share it with my 8 year old sister, Alice.

I glanced at the clock that sat on my bedside table; 7:00am. I had to make breakfast for my brothers and sister while my parents where away... again.

got dressed and brushed out my straight shoulder length black hair that had bangs before going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I searched the fridge for the eggs and spotted them near the back. I took them out and opened the lid to see 1 egg left.

_Ugh! Well they're going to have Ego waffles weather they like it or not! _I thought to my self. I was so tired because Alice asked if she could watch a movie with the boys. I said yes because they said the movie was; Despicable Me. Big mistake, they watched; Paranormal activity and Alice was up half the night with nightmares.

At that moment my brother, Jake, the mischievous one ran out of the little hall way leading into the kitchen and common room. He plopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

I made the froz1en waffles and left the house with my other brother Adam who is 14 in charge of the others while I went to go the store and get the mail.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 hour later~ <strong>

I went to the store and took a cab home.

I payed the cab driver and the cabbie drives away. I opened our mail box and took out the mail.

_Water bill, Electric bill, cable bill, letter. _I opened the letter and quickly read it. after I read it joy filled my body.

_I'm going to boarding school. _I thought, _I'm going to boarding school! _

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed! If so leave a review, if not... go to another story :P. Also the reason the first few chapters are short is because they're sort of intorduction chapters. The later chapters are going to be longer.<strong>

_Up next: Arianna White, Netherlands_

_Then: Luke Lawson, Los __Angles__, California_

**-Lauren :D  
>SIBUNA~<strong>

_**NO FLAMES**_


	7. Ariana White

_**NO FLAMES**_

**Wow second update in 1 day... Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**~Ariana White POV, Netherlands~**

The wind blew through my blonde hair as I drive my Italian sports car that I got for my birthday last week. I parked in my driveway and went inside my house.

I saw Daddy sitting at his desk so I decided to say hello, "Hi Daddy!" I said happily as I handed our butler, Marcus the 4 shopping bags I was holding, I gave Daddy a kiss on the cheek and he returned it.

All of a sudden Sara, who is the maid who has been working since before I was born, ran into the room yelling a stream of dutch so fast that I could understand her.

When she was done she had tear filled eyes and was smiling. She ran up to me and gave me a bear hug, which I returned. When we pulled away from the hug I asked her the question, "Why are ewe hugging? Whats wrong?" I asked sort of worried.

She finally talked slower and in English, "You have been accepted to the boarding school!" she said happily making me happy. I squealed happily and ran to my room.

Sara told me that she wanted me to pack my trunks so she could ship them to Liverpool, England then to pack my suitcases and to have them done in a week, I would be on the plane.

_I can't wait to get there!_

**Hoped you enjoyed! If so leave a review, if not... go to another story :P. Sorry if it was short. I have one more person left! **

**-Lauren :D**

**SIBUNA~**

_**NO FLAMES**_


	8. Luke Lawson

_**NO FLAMES**_

**Disclaimer: I don't HOA, nor will I ever**

**~Luke Lawson POV, Los Angles, California~**

I quickly ran to the couch and plopped down just as the door opened and my Mom appeared there with 2 paper bags in her arms. On the top of one was the mail.

She put the bags on the table and began unpacking them, "Hey Luke," greeted my Mom

"Hey," I said as I pretended to be reading a random magazine that was on the coffee table.

My Mom walked over to meand inspected the magazine title, "your reading a Women's World?" asked my Mom.

"Ummm... Yeah... it really speaks to me about..." I looked at the article that I randomly had turned to, "... Tummy tucks..." She gave me a puzzled look.

"What did you do?" She asked, she can see through me

i put down the magazine, "I sort of, kind of killed Mrs. Anderson's cat, Wiskers..." I admitted.

Mom sighed, "does she know it was you?"

"No, i saw her leave for her polloties class and old people shouldn't wear tight." I said and she nodded and went to the table to look at the mail.

"what is there?" I asked

"Bills, coupons and..." she hesitated before finishing, "Umm... sweetie why don't you go to your room." It was more like a comand then a question .

_Sweetie? _ I thought, _she hidding something. I don't know what, but something! _I aranged a perfect plan in my mind and went into action.

I got up and went over to where Mom was looking at the paper. As i walked behind her i grabbed the letter and it quickly... I couldn't believe it...

"boarding school!" I yelled,

"Remember when I told you that if your grades don't improve then I would sign you up for boarding school?" I nodded, "Well I got mad and looked up school and well... your in!" she cheered like it was a good thing.

I was going to say something when I relised all the good things about a new school: new pranking victims, new teachers to ignore, and new hot British girls!

Maybe this won't be as bad after all...

****READ PLEASE****

**BOOM! There you go! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE. Hate it? GO TO A DIFFERENT STORY! :P Duh!**

_**FULL SUM FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS:**_

_a new semester, new students, new mystery, new dangers. Sibuna has know idea what they are in for__**! **__Will Sibuna be more than 6 people? Will Fabina last with Joy back? Can Jessy help Fabina stay together or it cause the reltionship to fall apart? _

****OFFICAL COUPLES****

**Nina/Fabian**  
><strong>MickMara  
><strong>**A****mber/Alfie**

****POSSIBLE COUPLES****  
><strong>JoJerome**  
><strong>LukePatricia**  
><strong>MickLiz**  
><strong>FabianLiz  
>JoyLuke**  
><strong>AnnaJerome**

**-Lauren :D**  
><strong>SIBUNA~<strong>

_**NO FLAMES**_


	9. Hey Fabes! HeY Jessy!

_**NO FLAMES**_

**Sorry I havn't written in so long. I had school work and playing the flute deal with. Anyway here is the next chapter: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**~Nina's POV~**

I sat on the couch next to my BBF, Amber Millington. Alfie sat next to her, Jerome sat on the lone chair. While Mara, Mick, Patricia and Joy sat on the couch across from us.

We where playing Monoply while we waited for Fabian to arrive at the house. We all came back early, like 1 month before school even begins, kind of early.

There was a knock at the door and me and Joy glanced at each other before racing to the door to meet Fabian first. Before I left the house last term Fabian asked me to be his girlfriend! Which I happily said yes to, duh.

My hand touched the knob first and without a thought I pulled the door open to see Fabian with 2 rolling suitcases in his hand. Behind him was a girl who looked to be about 14 or 13 with dark brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing slightly ripped skinny jeans, a dark aqua blue ruffled tank top, and black ballet flat with a bow on the toe **(ON MY PROFILE)**.

Fabian picked me up and spun me around, I giggled as he put me back on my feet. I could'nt help but notice Joy's glare at the action, she turned around and stomped up the stairs till I heard a door slam shut. By now everyone was in the hall, except Trudy, who is at the store.

The girl came out of the doorframe, "Hi, I'm Jessy Rutter nice to meet you guys," she said, we all interduced ourselfs, I didn't know Fabian had a sister.

**Not my best, sorry. Anyway you know the thing; if you like review if you hate go to a different story! Also if my spelling is bad PLEASE don't correct me! And I know it's short I didn't have allot of inspiration, sorry. **

**-Lauren :D  
>SIBUNA~ <strong>

_**NO FLAMES**_


	10. Prank war!

_**NO FLAMES**_

**disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**3 weeks later~  
>~Ari's POV~<strong>

I was leaving me, Patricia, Joy and Mara's room when i ran into Alfie directly after i exited the room.

"Why are you in standing in the girl's hall?" i asked, he looked sort of anxious

"Ummm.. I, um, was, looooking foor- Amber!" at that moment Amber came out from her room.

"Hi Beau!" She squealed, "What do you need me for?"

"Ummm... Do you know where Trudy is?" He asked, I have to admit he isn't the best liar.

"No. Why?" Asked Amber, I left them to their conversation and headed for the stairs.

"Jerome! Alfie! you are going to pay for this!" yelled Luke as he chased Jerome around the hall by the door and into the common room.

I shook my head, and jumped at the voice behind me.

"Whats going on?" Asked the girl voice, i jumped around to see Jo standing behind me, "Well?" she repeated, getting impatient.

"I don't know. They went into the common room though." We went into the room to see everyone but Alfie and Amber in their.

Jerome picked me up by the shoulders, using me as a shield from the biscuits Luke was throwing at him. Luke picked up Jo the same way, everyone knows since Jo's first day Jerome had a thing for her.

Jerome stopped throwing and put me down. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Good," Luke said he put Jo down and she elbowed him in the stomach and stomped on his foot, "Jerome, You and Alfie will pay for playing a prank on me. I challenge you two to a prank war."

Jerome nodded, and they shook hands, "Fine. The first person to play the most pranks on each other in one week is the winner. and the looser will be the winner's butler for one week." Explained Jerome

"Deal." And with that the prank war of 2012 has begun.

**Sorry it's short and I haven't been updating.:( I had a bit of writers block:(. Thank you to my friend, m'gannfan31 for the idea of a prank war between Jerome and Alfie and Luke**

**PS: If are confused in any way over characters or subject please PM me. Also if you want sneak peaks on a chapter then PM me or review it! :) If I have any idea about the next chapter I'll tell you!**

**-Lauren :D**

**SIBUNA~**

_**NO FLAMES**_


	11. I'm In

_**NO FLAMES**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA.**_

**Jessy's POV**

I walked towards the bathroom with a towel draped over my arm and my brown hair in a high ponytail. I was going to go take a shower, now that Amber had finally left the bathroom after two hours of 'pampering'.

I opened the door and a bucket of water fell, drenching me. I screamed causing all the girls to come out of their rooms, it was still early morning.

Jo, Liz and Anna came running down the attic stairs, Amber and Nina came out of our room and Patricia, Ari, Joy and Mara came out of their rooms. Everyone had on their pajamas still.

"What happened?" asked Patricia, I could tell she wanted to laugh over the fact I was soaking wet.

"I don't know, I opened the door and this bucket fell!" I explained picking up the bucket.

At that moment Jerome came out holding his sides, almost falling down with laughter. I felt my blood boiling with anger.

"_You_ did this!" I yelled, he nodded, "Wh- Why _me_? What have _I_ ever done to _you_?" I asked

"Nothing. But you where the next one to use this bathroom." He explained.

I shook my head and walked toward my room. By now my pajamas where damp. The other girls followed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jerome grabbed Jo's wrist and began talking in a soft voice, so soft I couldn't hear him.

We around the room and talked for a while and played some music. After Jo came back we decide to have a sleepover in our room tonight, since it was Friday today and we don't start school for two weeks.

After a-half-hour I slipped away from the group and went down stairs to the boy's hall. I knocked on Luke, Jerome and Alfie's door. Relieved to see Luke open the door

"Hey shortie," he said, I rolled my eyes and went inside the room, "What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you," he raised an eye brow, "I'll be on your partner for the prank war." I said and explained what happened this morning. He nodded and we shook on it.

I'm determined to get my revenge...

**Bum, bum, bum! Bet ya didn't see that coming! I wonder who'll win the war? **

**-Lauren :D**

**SIBUNA~**

_**NO FLAMES**_


	12. Possibly

**Hi! So i've written a few chapters already and i'l try to post as many as possible:)! This story will have about... 17 or 18 chapters, give or take. I'll tell you when it'll be over :(. Also, if you want a certain thing to happen in the story then let me know:)! **

_**NO FLAMES**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOA**_

**Jerome's POV**

As the girls filed into the room I grabbed Jo's wrist and began talking to her.

"What?" She asked harshly

"I want you to know I'm not a jerk."

"Really," she began crossing her arms and eying me, "Because this prank really helps that."

"Jo," I began and held her hands I felt her tense up, "I like you," My soft side finally coming out, "A lot. How about this, when me and Alfie win the prank war I'll take you on the best date. Ever."

"If you win," She sighed, "Fine. If you win I'll go on a date with you." she gave me that smile I always love and her green eye sparkling.

I smiled back and was about to lean down a kiss her, she let go of my hands and went into the room all the other girls where in.

I went downstairs into the common room. Where Fabian, Mick and Alfie where at.

I plopped down next to Alfie, "I'm going on a date with Jo" I said and we high-fived.

Mick looked at me questionably, "I thought she hated you."

"Well my charm just convinced her." I explained slyly.

They all shook their heads and we continued watching TV while Trudy made breakfast.

**What do you think?**

**-Lauren :D**

**SIBUNA~**


	13. Heres the plan

_**NO FLAMES**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOA**_

**Luke's POV**

Me and Jessy sat in my room making up small pranks for the week and now we're making up a _huge_ prank for the end of the week, this will be good.

"The first one will need this and this," She said, holding up two water guns, "What do you think?"

I slowly clapped my hands, "Bravo, bravo. Very impressive- for a shortie." I teased.

We continued our scheming till Trudy called for breakfast and we went to the dining room. The whole room was silent and everyone was busy eating, occasionally shooting glares or flirty smiles at each other.

Trudy walked in holding the pitcher of OJ and gave a uncomfortable smile, "Quit quite, aren't we this morning," She said with a smile and set the pitcher down next to Nina. As she was walking out she stopped suddenly, "Oh! Amber, Don't you have news you wanted to share.

Amber squealed and jumped up from her chair between Nina and Alfie. She cleared her throat and began, "I talked to Mr. Sweet and he said we can have a back-to-school dance." She exclaimed. We all forced smiles or really did smile. Joy gave Fabian and flirty smile, making him look unconformable (A/N: GO FABINA!), "And tomorrow we are going to go to the mall to get tuxes for the boys and dresses for the girls. Oh- and it's a masquerade ball!" She took her seat again and her and Nina began to whisper.

We continued our breakfast and soon conversations where formed. I now know where the big prank will be played and who on. I gotta tell Jessy later... Maybe...

**Cliff hanger! Sort of XD. Sorry it's short, like extremely short! I don't feel like writing today :P. it looks like Luke is turning on Jessy!**


	14. No theme and Ohno

**No Flames**

**I don't own HOA**

**UPDATE: In the last Ch. Amber said that the dance will be masqureade. IT'S NOT! Continue :)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Amber's POV~ **

Tomorrow we where all going to go to the mall. Guys are getting tuxes and girls are going to get dresses! I hope that the other girls take dances as serious as me and Ari.

I was sitting on my bed scribbling themes for the dance into my notebook. So far I have;

_Black and white_

_70s' _

_Hippie _

_Beach __Hawaii _

Ugh! None of these are good enough for the dance! For all I know we'll never have another dance ever again.

The door opened to see Anna. She smiled and walked I, "Trudy says it's time for supper." I nodded, I put down my notepad. Anna picked it up and skimmed the paper, "Dance themes?"

I nodded again and sighed, "I can't think of a good enough one." I said and fell back on my bed.

Anna picked up the pen and wrote down something. I looked up slightly to see;

_Black and white_

_70s' _

_Hippie _

_Beach Hawaii _

"Hey!" I yelled, seeing all my ideas crossed out, "What are we going to do for the them now?" I asked.

She sighed, "Amber, we don't need, nor want a theme. Most of just want to hang out and talk to our friends that we haven't seen all summer!" She exclaimed.

"I guess," I mumbled, "But I wanted this dance to get more couples going! I want to think of more couple names and make more scrap books." I explained.

Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist pulling me out the door and downstairs. We arrived in the dining room, everyone else was already there, and sat down in our usual spots. I was next to Nina and beau, Alfie, and Anna between Liz and Jo.

It wasn't long before Trudy brought in the spaghetti and meat sauce. Spaghetti? We don't have that endless a new kid is coming or someone is leaving. We already have 16 kids in this house, so no one else should be here in a while. I noticed Liz pushing around her food, _oh-no_.

**Cliffhanger! I've been thinking about moving some people around, or taking them off the story. There is 16 kids in the house already, so yeah. It is my fault for picking so man Ocs :(. Oh- well, The next Ch. Will be a continuing of this Ch.. Also sorry it's short.**

**This story will have about... another 7 or 8 or 9 chapters left. Sorry. ALSO, Please, at least 5 reviews before the next chapter, thanks.**

**-Lauren **


	15. Prank gone wrong

~Nina's POV~

During supper we all got the news, Liz was leaving tomorrow. Same with Mick. We are going to have a good-bye party. Supper was silent and soon it was over.

I was about to walk up the stairs when someone called my names.

"Nina!" Called someone, I turned around to see Fabian, "Soo... about the dance... would you, possibly, please-" Sometimes he can really ramble!

"Yes!" I said happily

he looked confused, "Huh? What if you said yes to something else, that I wasn't going to ask you." he said. Eve if he is my boyfriend already, he if _always_ shy.

After we got everything figured out, he spinned me around and we kissed and it soon turned into a make-out session.

"Whoa." Said someone, we separated and looked up to see Jessy standing there, "Fabian when are you going to be done sucking face with Nina? We're on clean up duty, remember?" She asked with a smirk.

Fabian blushed and hurried over to Jesssy. I heard him say something to her, "Can you be anymore embarrassing?" he asked.

She simply smiled, "Yes." She patted his cheek and walked away into the kitchen.

~Tomorrow~Anna's POV~

I was walking outside in Anubis gardens. I was wearing a dark orange cardigan, with a black tank top underneath, blue skinny jeans and black boots (A/N: On my profile). My dark brown hair was in a ponytail, and my bangs where pinned back with a bobby pin. It might be summer but they're to comfy to put away till fall.

The bushes ruffled, making me stop, two men jumped out of the bushes. They both had ski maskes on and black clothes. I could only see their eyes, One had blue eyes, which looked very familiar. The other had brown eyes.

"grab the phone... ummm... Bob," said the blue eyed one.

"Sure... Jim! Yeah, sure Jim" They don't seem to sure of their names.

The brown eyed dude, known as 'Bob', took my phone and put it in his back pocket. 'Jim' grabbed my arm.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?" Yelled someone, I saw Luke, thank god. He ran over to us and swiftly punched 'Bob' in the jaw and punched 'Jim' in the gut. They got up, trying to fight back. They aren't good criminals.

Suddenly 'Jim' picked me up by the waist and tried to see me as a shield. Jim tripped on a rock and fell backwards. He let go of my waist and he fell on the soft grass, only I fell on the concrete. The cold, hard concrete. I felt an extreme amount of pain on the back of my head and everything went back. The last thing I heard was Luke yelling my name.

**What do you think? This is one of my favorite chapters, so far. who do you think 'Jim' and 'Bob' are? Btw, more Fabina on the way.**


	16. Hold on!

**I don't own HOA, duh**

**~Jo POV~**

I was in me and Anna's room, in the attic. I was lying on my bed texting Anna. Here is our conversation:

_from: Jo_

_To: Anna_

_Where r u_

_From: Anna_

_To: Jo_

_In the garden_

_from: Jo_

_To: Anna_

_cool. Trudes is making brownies and ambs said we have to hang up decor on wednesday :P._

_from: Anna_

_To: Jo_

_yum, and that suks :P_

_from: Jo_

_to: Anna_

_Who do u think is going 2 ask u?_

_from: Anna_

_To: Jo_

_Idk. U?_

_from: Jo_

_to: Anna_

_Jerome, I think. Hes always hitting on me._

_from: Anna_

_To: Jo_

_sfdnjkf hkhgjhbfjgbfjg gfdjgfg[';/;'..HFH OFP_

_from: Anna_

_To: Jo_

_Anna? R u ok?_

_from: Anna_

_To: Jo_

_fjkl;ksdiak;dskmfl;dfl _

_from: Anna_

_To: Jo_

_I'm going 2 go look 4 u._

I jumped off my bed and grabbed my jacket from where it was on my wardrobe. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen/common room, which was oddly empty. There was a note in the kitchen;

_dear dearies,_

_I'm off to the store. Be good. I'll be back by 5 o'clock. _

_Love, _

_Trudy_

shoot! Everyone is out now, Nina and Fabian are on a date. Amber and Ari dragged Patricia, Mara, and Joy to the mall. Mick and Liz left this morning. I don't know where Jerome and Alfie are at. Luke went on a walk and Jessy is- Yes! Jessy is in her room!

"Jessy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Jessy ran downstairs, "Whats wrong?" She asked

"Anna might be hurt." I said, and that was all she needed to run out the door, with me on her tail.

We ran up and down areas till we heard someone yell, "Anna!" It was Luke. We ran that direction and what I saw made our blood run cold; Luke was knead down next to Anna, who had blood coming out of her head. To dumbos in ski mask look extremely scared.

We ran to them and Luke looked up. He let out a relieved sigh, "Good, you're here," he said.

I pulled off my scarf off of my neck and handed it to Luke, he automatically knew what to do. He wrapped it around Anna's head, slightly stopping the blood. He picked her up bridle style, setting her on a bench gently and Jessy called an ambulance.

I turned to the idiots behind me, "You dumb ass!" I yelled making them flinch, "What the hell happened? Anna could be seriously hurt!" I shouted and pulled off their masks.

_Jerome, Alfie. _I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jessy who hung up and told me that an ambulance was on it's way. We waited only a little while till the ambulance came.

**What do y'all think? Really dramatic in these chapters.**


	17. Thanks

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA. **_

_**No Flames!~ **_

_~Anna's POV~_

I woke up in a hospital bed, Trudy asleep in a chair next to me and a massive headache. The only sound in the room was of the heart monitor next to me. I sat up and looked around for something to do. I grabbed a magazine that was next to me.

I was still on the first page when I heard someone speak. "Oh! Your up!" Yelled Trudy.

I put the magazine down and frowned. "What happened?" I asked.

She sighed and stood next to men, she told me the whole story and I soon remembered everything. Including Luke coming to my rescue.

"Where is everyone?"

"The waiting room. Do you want to see them?" I nodded

Trudy brought in everyone. Alfie breathed a relived sigh. "Whoa! I thought you where dead." He said, I rolled my eyes.

Trudy spoke with the doctor and told us that I can come home tomorrow!

Amber frowned. "But we where going to the mall tomorrow." She sulked.

"Amber!" Nina exclaimed. "we can go shopping tuesday, if it means _so_ much to you."

Amber gave satisfied smile and all to soon, everyone left.

_~The next day~_

I've been home for a few hours, since we got home at 6 o'clock. Trudy made me eat so much that I feel like I was going to explode.

I stood in front of Luke, Jerome, and Alfie's door. Jerome and Alfie where in the common room planning their next prank. I lightly knocked, no one answered. I knocked again, harder. Luke opened the door and smiled.

"Enter." He said. I went into the room and sat on his bed, he sat next to me. "so what do you need?"

"Umm... Jo and Jessy told me that you helped me with dumb and dumber." I explained. "And I want to just say... thanks." I said, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room.

From behind me I heard him yell. "Welcome!" and the door shut.

**Sorry it's short. :( **

**-Lauren :D**


	18. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

Hey Peoples! Sorry this is NOT a chapter. It's an author's note :(. I've deleted the following stories:

_**Welcome to Athena house**_

_**Crazy Ex-girlfriend (even if it's a song- fic)**_

_**Best summer ever, sorta **_

_I'm mainly focusing on these stories:_

_**Bad Example**_

_**More than I thought**_

_**Keep It a secret**_

_**Jealous much?**_

I know I haven't been updating **Jealous**__**much? **:(. But I have been writing and such. Also, I'm getting my report card Monday (3/26/12) so please pray that I'm not getting my usual strings on Cs. I'm not very... book smart. But I'm mainly street smart and people smart :). If I get more than four failing subjects (75% or under) I'll no longer be aloud to use the computer, TV and Kindle. So I'm praying I'll get a A+ to pull attention away from my other grades.

Well... bye! Oh! I've updated** More that I thought**. **Bad example** and **Keep it a secret** will be updated later tonight :) Don't ask me when **Jealous much? **Will be updated. Idk, when.

Thank for reading

-Lauren :D


	19. And the winner of the Prank war is

**Sorry haven't been updating in any way :(. I've had a bit of writer's block :/. Anyway... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

_**No one's POV**_

Other than the accident, everything in Anubis house seemed normal. But, the one thing everyone had on their minds was the prom. Especially Amber. She and the other girls where going to the mall for dresses and shoes, Amber and Ari's orders.

"Wake- up!" Yelled Amber, as she barged into the attic, now known as Jo and Anna's room.

Anna's head shot up, her dark hair was in a ponytail and her bangs where left down. She had on a white tank top and plaid PJ bottoms. "What are you doing?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Today is shopping day!" Squealed Amber, she was already dressed in a black ruffled skirt that fell above her knee, white loose shirt that said 'Love it!' in fancy writing, black heels, a black bow necklace, fake diamond earrings, a stretch stone ring, a bracelet in black and white saying 'TAKEN'. On her shoulder was a black purse, with a gold chain **(A/N:outfit on my profile.)**

Jo pushed off sheets. "Nice black and white outfit. Better than all the blinding bright colors." She said. "What is everyone else doing?"

"I don't know about the guys. But the girls are up. It took me a while to get Patricia out of bed." Amber informs. "So, get dress!"

They both rolled their eyes. But got dressed anyway. Anna was wearing a striped tank top, blue jeans, black bow toed flats, a color block bangle orange and blue, blue stone ring, dream catcher earrings, and an owl necklace. **(A/N:outfit on my profile.)**

Jo was wearing dark washed ripped jeans, a black loose NYC shirt with a white tank underneath, black lace up military boots, black feather earrings, a red sparkly bow necklace and a black ring **(A/N:outfit on my profile.)**

"Ready to go?" Asked Anna as she put down her brush. She had her hair in a side braid, now.

Jo sighed. "Yeah."

_~At the mall~_

The girls walked into a boutique near the beginning of the mall. The store had pop music playing and a bunch of teenage girls working here.

Amber ran to a rack and began to look at every dress. The girls found a dress or two they like and went to the changing stalls.

Jessy looked in the miror, in her stall. The dress was a pink dress with a cover on lace, a strip on ruffles on the neckline and came to the knee. She had on sparkly silver flats, also. She was planning in her head what accessories to wear; the headband, that was back at the house, black rose studs, and a LOVE necklace. Jessy walked out of the stall and saw Jo and Anna talking.

Anna smiled. "You look so cute." She said, Jo nodded in agreement. They where like sisters by now, considering they all never had a sis.

"Thanks," Said Jessy. "So do you both."

Anna was wearing a one shoulder dress with a navy skirt area and a tan top area, plus a gold belt thing, it went to the top of her knees. And black lace heels. She'll probability wear some accessories from home.

Jo was wearing a loose ruffled red dress that went to the knee. And black heels. She also had on a sparkly red bow necklace that she'd been wearing anyway.

Ari ran in and told them to buy their stuff and their cabs will be here in a few minutes. They all got their stuff **(ALL DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE). **They got into the cabs and headed for home. Anna, Jo, Jessy, and Amber where in a cab together. There was silence til Amber broke it.

"So Jo," Began Amber. "I heard you like Jerome...?"

"Huh? What- No." Said Jo.

Anna rolled her eyes. "She likes him but never can admit it."

Jo slapped Anna on the arm. "Fine. I like him," Jo glanced at Anna. "I told you not to tell anyone. Not like I told anyone _you _like Luke." Jo shot back, smirking.

Anna blush deep red. Amber took out a sparkly pink book and pink pen.

"I just need to make some adjustments..." She said, writing in the book. "There." She past the book to them.

_**Decorating committee~**_

_**Leaders: Amber [Me] and Ari**_

_**Streamers:**** Anna and Luke**_

_**Nina and Fabian **_

_**Patricia and John**_

_**Balloons:**** Jo and Jerome**_

_**Ari and Dylan**_

_**Music:**** Jessy and Ryan**_

_**Snacks:**** Alfie, Mara and Mick**_

"I'm setting everyone up! Your welcome." Said Amber

When they got home, they found Luke covered in feathers and the smell of honey in the air. Jerome and Alfie where covered in water. Victor came downstairs.

"What on earth is going on here!" He yelled. Then seeing them, "Mr. Lawson, Lewis, Clarke. My office. NOW!" The three ran to Victor's office.

They came down five minutes later. Luke spoke up. "Victor said the prank war is over and the winner is-"

**Cliffhanger! Who will win? **

**-Lauren :D**


	20. The winner and the date

**Sorry I left y'all at a cliffy. I'm only allowed on the computer on weekends :(... Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

_**Jo's POV**_

"Victor said the prank war is over and the winner is Jerome and Alfie..." Luke trailed off and Alfie and Jerome high-5.

I was surprised and we all clapped for a minute. I stopped when I realized what I promised, _I'm going on a date with Jerome. _And of course everyone, but Jerome and I, went upstairs or to there rooms. Jerome stood in front of me, towering over me that is. I'm 5 foot and he's like 6 foot.

"Tonight I'm going to take you on the best date you've ever been on." He said.

I smiled. "Alright." I smirked. "What are you planning?"

"Surprise."

"Give me a hint, please." I gave him puppy- dog eyes.

He sighed. "There will be a basket." He smiled and winked at me, before walking away.

I went up to me and Anna's room and the second I opened the door I saw Anna, Amber, Ari, and Nina in the room.

"Whats going on?" I asked cautiously, shutting the door.

Amber grinned ear-to-ear. "We are going to help you get ready for date tonight!"``

I looked surprise. "How did you know about that?"

"Not important." Says Amber.

I roll my eyes as Amber and Ari began to raid my closet. I plopped onto my bed and glance at Anna and Nina.

"Why are you both here?"

Anna sighs. "My room."

Nina groans. "Amber said I had to."

"Oh." I say and Amber turns to me. "What?"

"Alfie told me that he's taking you on a picnic. So we have a dress picked out." She gives me a blue dress, not so bad. I, eventually, am ready for my date.

**A/N: There you go! **


	21. Updates! IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! Sorry I disapeared for so long. I've been very busy with school and such... we all know how that feels (Stressful)...

Anyway! On a brighter topic; I have some woderful news! I'll be updating almost all my stories! Yay!Heres a list of my stories and when each will be updated

**(ORDER OF PUBLISHED)**

_**Bad Exampled: 10/29-last chapter :)**_

_**99anglekitty's: Jerina contest ENTRY :Oneshot**_

_**Save Me: Oneshot**_

_**Not a Christmas without you: Oneshot**_

_**More than I thought: DELETED... Sorry**_

_**Keep it a secret: 11/6**_

_**Jealous Much?: 11/2**_

_**Best Summer Ever, Sort of: 11/1**_

_**How Love Feels: Oneshot**_

_**Being a Mermaid isn't the weirdest thing now: 11/4**_

_**The Olyimpians reacact to viral YouTube videos: 11/10**_

_**Please Come Back: Oneshot**_

Sorry if something you like has been deleted... I just had bad, bad writers block for those.

Love you guys! Bye!

-Lauren :)


	22. Dates, kisses and protective brothers

_**Thank you to everyone who liked this story! :D I am now finished with my first story... only took like two year :P... moving on!**_

* * *

><p>"You look beatiful, Jo." Smiled Jerome as his date walked down the stairs, his hand out.<p>

Jo blushed. Ariana, Anna and Amber helped her dress, do her make up and hair. She had on a simple ruffled blue and brown floral sundress, brown combat boots, a diamond studded bow necklace, gray sparkly eye shadow, mascara, and gray eye shadow. Her hair was in curls down her back.

"Thanks." She smiled and took his hand at the bottom step. As they walked outside, Jo decided to break the silence. "Where are we going?"

Jerome smirked. "You'll see."

Jo couldn't help but smirk back at him. He made her so curious. They came to a metal fence with flowers and vines weaved naturally through the bars. Jo gave Jerome a confused look, which he ignored and went to the lock. He punched it and the gate opened.

"Wow." Said Jo. They stepped into a beautiful garden filled with flowers, trees, and bushes. In the middle was grassy area with a blanket laid out with a picnic basket on it. "It's beautiful." Smiled Jo.

"Thanks, it took me a while to make everything look perfect."

"You didn't have to do something like this... I'd been fine with pizza or food from a truck or just a movie." Jo said, touching Jerome's arm. "No ones every done something like this for me. Not even close."

Jerome turned to her and took her hands in his. "Then those people can't see a great thing when they see one." He leaned down and kissed her. Jo kissed back.

When they pulled away, Jo blushed and said, "Let's eat."

Anna walked into Alfie, Jerome and Luke's room. Alfie and Luke where the only ones there since Jo and Jerome where on their date. Alfie was on his laptop and Luke was listening to his Ipod.

"Hey Alfie?" Began Anna, grabbing Alfie's attention. "Can I speak to Luke for a second... alone?"

Aflie caught on. "Oh, yeah. Sure." He smiled. As he was leaving, he muttered. "Have fun you too. Use protection."

Anna blushed at the comment. Luke, on the other hand, hadn't even noticed her yet. Anna walked over to her crush and yanked out an ear bud.

Luke jumped a bit, then saw it was only Anna. "Oh-hi, Annie." He smiled, sitting up a bit more on his bed and pause the song playing.

Anna smiled. "Hey..." She took a breath before speaking. "I need to talked to you about... us."

Luke frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"I... I um," _Better late than never._ Thought Anna. "I like you. A lot."

Luke stood up, standing close to Anna. He reached up a cradled her cheek. "I guess we both have one thing in common."

Anna smiled at Luke. Luke leaned down, about to kiss her. Anna braced herself, it was her first kiss. Her brothers never let her get this close to a boy. Their lips touched. They both felt a spark that they both liked. Luke licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Anna open her lips and let his tongue in to explore.

Just then, her annoying friend, Ari felt the need to ask her a question and, with the help of Alfie, she walked right into the room.

"Oooh!"Ari squealed, making the couple jump a part. "No, no! You don't need to stop your make out session because of me." Ari backed out of the room. "One second..." She left the room and all they could hear was. "Amber! AMBER! Lunna is together! Get the camera she yelled!"

Anna turned to Luke, her cheek beat red. "Well, um, that was-"

"Awesome." Finished Luke.

Anna looked at his, puzzled. "You think Ari walking into the room while we're kissing?"

Luke shook his head. "No... I meant the kissing part was awesome." He said slyly.

Anna blushed even brighter. "Oh..."

"Shall we continue before we where rudely interupted? He asked and leaned into kiss her.

"We shall."

And they did."

"Hey Nina." Said Jessie. Walking into her brother's-girlfriend's room.

Nina looked up from her laptop. "Oh hey, Jessie." She smiled. "Hows my favorite 13 year old?"

Jessie sat on Amber's bed. "Fine," She smiled. "How's my favorite future sister in law?"

Nina blushed brightly at that. "What do you need?"

"It's about my geek of a brother." Said Jessie. "He won't let me go to the dance with a guy I like, Ryan."

Nina smiled. "Aw. You have a crush. That's so cute."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Well Fabes says he doesn't want me to go anywhere with a boy. What do I do? If I say no to Ryan he'll think I don't like him, and I _really _do." Whimpered Jessy.

Nina stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll talk to him. Be right back." Nina left the room and went downstairs. She went to Fabian's room and knocked on the door.

Fabian opened the door. "Hey Nina." He smiled.

"Hi Fabes. Can I talked to you?" Asked Nina, walking into the room.

"Uh sure." Nodded Fabian.

"It's about Jessy," Began Nina and saw Fabian about to say something so she continued before he could. "I think you should let her go with Ryan. He means a lot to her."

Fabian was going to say something like, '_She's to young_' or '_What if he hurts her?' _but them saw the desperite look on her face.

He sighed. "Fine. But if he hurts her, we'll have you to blame for me letting her go." Joked Fabian.

Nina smiled brightly and jumped up. She hugged her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Fabes."

THE END.

Hoped you enjoyed! If not... then... I don't really care. XD

-Lauren


End file.
